


Gift for who?

by Guardiansaiyan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansaiyan/pseuds/Guardiansaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McSpirk...</p><p>5 times looking for the proof...and 1 time on paper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Narada

After the Narada…

“Damnit Jim!” CMO ‘Bones’ McCoy exclaimed as he examined the newly minted acting Captain, “You don’t brush off injuries like these, especially when you have time to get them checked!”

“Come on Bones! It’s not that bad; besides we need every able body to get the ship back with everything’s that’s been going on.” Jim tiredly replied.

Due to ejecting all warp cores, the Enterprise was slowly, IMPULSE-ively going back towards earth for docking and repairs. While Major and minor repairs are underway a certain Vulcan must also be sure personal repairs to a certain acting Captain are also going under way…

‘With the time available to reach earth and heal major injuries minor reports should have been completed and sent towards Starfleet’, Spock irritatingly thought, making his way towards Med bay…

“Bones! I just saved the Universe, can I have a little sympathy here?”

“You deliberately got yourself choked, kicked and beaten up upon entry to every problem we’ve run into since launch, so no! Doctor’s orders!

“Boooooones!”

“Acting Chief Medical Officer McCoy is correct Acting Captain Kirk. The sooner we expedite your recovery the sooner you are able to resume your duties.” Spock gracefully added while walking into another day-in-the-life.

“Listen to the Hobgoblin Jim! And what do you mean by acting?”

“I agree Spock, Doctor Bones is trying to harm the Acting Captain of this vessel, disciplinary action should be used at ---OW!” Jim exclaimed under the doctor’s soothing touches.

“He is only using his expertise to heal your major injuries which do not deem a need to use any actions against him other then obedience and bed rest.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” McCoy felt smug.

“Agreed. With your limited vocabulary I felt that it was beneficial to everyone for me to explain the situation in terms that even you with your level of experience could understand.” Spock explained while a resounding silence encroached upon their merry area.

“You-“

“Bones…”

“Green Blooded-“

“Am I wrong?”

“Spock!”

“Hobgoblin!”

“Hey!” Jim exclaimed while he shimmied in between them. “There’s enough of me to go around! But until I get better and we get back home you’re both are going to have to share. Agreed?” Another resounding silence began, only of the confused and annoyed variety from both species of logic.

“Jim, I fail to see how you would be the source of our current situation.” An eyebrow raised in confusion.

“That’s Vulcan for ‘shut up Jim’.” A scowl raised in suffering

“When I fully recover and we reach space dock we can all talk about who’s better at what but until then we need to use this time wisely. Think of it as a gift.”

“Then you give the worst presents, not including those fake Vulcan ears you got me last Christmas.”

“Which is the gift?” Spock raised the other eyebrow of confusion.

“Trust me Spock, you don’t want to know with him.”

“Hey!”

And thus they made their 5mph trek towards earth…


	2. Battle after U.S.S Vengeance

After the battle against the U.S.S. Vengeance…1.25 month before U.S.S. Enterprise Launch

 

4 Individuals can be seen walking within a white corridor with gothic vaulted ceilings and sunlight streaming down…

“You mean for me to be grateful that my family was not killed because you say I started it?” Khan eloquently says while he along with his escort strut towards his semi final destination.

“You preemptively planned and attacked civilians in London and San Francisco along with endangering a Starfleet vessel with a compliment of-“

“A compliment would be appreciated, to bad it’s coming from you Spock. Thank you anyway.” 

“Compliment for what Bones?”

4 individual can be seen walking within a white corridor; 1 of them is walking with subdued purpose, 2 with subtle purpose and 1 with oblivious yet righteous confusion. 

“For what?! Let me give you a hint. What are you biologically doing right now?” McCoy growled.

“Walking a Federation prisoner towards his due?”

“I am still unbelievably surprised that I was defeated-“ Khan began.

“Not walking! Something you need to survive!”

“By a Captain with a libido that even trans -warp cannot measure-“

“Indeed.”

“Spock! Your not helping!” Jim pouted. “And how the hell do you know that?”

“You take a true Captains seat quite well...”

“Jim!” Spock and Bones shout in anger as well as badly veiled dismay; which Jim doesn’t notice while Khan does a genetically perfected eye roll.

4 individuals can be seen entering a highly encrypted room with sunlight shining through a vaulted window, which illuminates a lone cryotube with a PADD on a side table beside it…but not the current obvious signals showing between 3 commanding officers and an argument who’s fluffing his cryo-pillows.

“Alright Jim, here’s a big clue. What do you do in-between kissing?”

“Um…”

“Mister Spock? Would you assist me with these settings?” Khan inquired thus interrupted Spock from his observational data gathering concerning kissing traditions.

“Everything has already been calibrated for your systems unique structure. The only step is to place yourself in it and execute the procedure.”

“Oh…not that Mister Spock. I have something different in mind. I would like something to do while I have to stay in here.” Khan explained. While Spock and Khan are calculating and discussing various algorithms…

“You see Bones, when your hand and groping potential get together in a bed-“

“Breathing you…you-“ McCoy began.

“Bones.” Jim holds McCoy by his shoulders. “Thank you”. The silence was semi deafening as Spock and Khan put the finishing touches on the consolation prize.

“Mister Spock, though a Vulcan how did you know I wouldn’t thoroughly check the torpedoes?”

“Logical instinct.”

“And is courting a ‘logical instinct’ as well?” Smug silence.

An eyebrow is raised. 2 of humanities finest have stopped looking awkwardly into each other’s eyes.

“Spock, what does he mean?” Jim inquires.

“Don’t worry Vulcan, the doctor is part of this as well.”

“What?!” McCoy’s scowl of displacing the blame is in effect.

“Bones, Spock…okay Khan. In the tube” Jim commands as Khan leisurely readjusts his high and mighty ass into his snug silk tube. The 2 other occupants within the room could synchronize an invisible wave of relief.

“I haven’t forgotten about you guys. I want to know what you’ve been doing since I was asleep.” McCoy’s scowl was not very effective.

“You know, with the hints and blatant disregard for their careers where your concerned Kirk I would have thought you’d have figured it out by now.” The lid begins its agonizingly slow process of closing.

“Spock, what did you guys do to the cryotube?”

“Mister Spock and I have made it so that I may dream Captain. On another note, I hope you do research the psychological positives of ‘selfies’. PADD’s are quite well made to even enhance my features.” Khan points out during the halfway mark towards his tubes closing. Jim pretends to be unimpressed.

“Jim, I believe that Khan is only speaking in such a way as to amuse himself and to confuse you during his last moments within our point in time.”

“Of course. Like everyone else he has to get the last word in.” Doctor McCoy points out.

“Khan. What do you mean? Figure out what?”

“And here I thought you were gifted for someone of your time…God only knows how you’re still alive.” Khan quips with 3 inches left from lid to seal.

“Guys? What is he talking about? Khan? Khan! Tell me!” Jim demands as Khans cryotube seals shut.

“I speculate that even Khan cannot accurately tell you what he means in his soon to be condition. Captain.”

“Didn’t know it was logical to make excuses hobgoblin.” McCoy whisper sails towards Spock’s ears while Jim surveys them both. Glancing down at Khan who’s giving leering glances at Kirk then at his 2 officers before closing his eyes with a serene peace on his face. But focusing on another aspect on the tube he can also see Spock and Bones looking almost…

And Kirk grinned ‘ you bastard….”

“Let’s go. Is everything already dealt with concerning Khan’s stasis Spock?”

“Yes Captain”, startled Spock replied. Jim strolled past.

“Jim?” McCoy looked confusedly at Kirk then at Spock who shared his glance. Jim didn’t miss it.

And as 3 individuals are seen walking back down the corridor with it’s vaulted ceilings and sunlight streaming through the windows, which illuminates the beings best features, the final individuals within the cryotube can be seen sleeping peacefully within the sunlight’s embrace.

“BEEP”, the PADD chirps…and Khan displaying his fingers in a peace sign framing the triumvirate-to-be who are also at peace in the background…

‘Selfies indeed’, Khan sleepily starts dreaming…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it wasn't to difficult to understand...

**Author's Note:**

> 6 parts...and my First official McSpirk...
> 
> I do not own Star Trek…not the characters/scenes/movies/etc…


End file.
